


День Святого Валентина

by Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [20]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Boarding School, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, Pseudonyms, Traditions, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Рукописи не горят. А валентинки?
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 7





	День Святого Валентина

**Author's Note:**

> Издание второе, исправленное и дополненное

Неделя после дня Святого Валентина была в закрытой школе-пансионе для девочек Святого Марка выходной.

Директор школы, Лоренцо Медичи, и сам Валентинов день хотел сделать выходным, но взбеленились родители учениц — девочки были безутешны, лишаясь возможности преподнести своим кумирам корявые самодельные валентинки с ядовито-розовыми сердцами, банальнейшими надписями и плохими стихами. Впрочем, стихи были иногда и хорошие — если не собственного сочинения.

Казалось бы, видимой причины устраивать внеочередные каникулы не было.

Однако мужчин в пансионе было мало. Не считая самого директора, их было всего пятеро. Маэстро Вероккьо, почтенного возраста, но ещё крепкий синьор, преподавал изящные искусства — в основном живопись, немного — скульптуру, давал уроки гончарного ремесла.

Раздолбай Леонардо, в ведении которого была физика, астрономия и черчение. Отчасти благодаря его распутным зелёным глазам, отчасти его сентенции «ум — это сексуально», успеваемость по его предметам была достаточно высока. За это ему прощались заигрывания с завучем, синьорой Клариче, откровенные шашни с преподавателем домоводства Лукрецией, полуночные посиделки с помощницей повара Ванессой и хамство руководству. Иногда, правда, приходилось ремонтировать его лаборатории и менять часть учебного оборудования, так как учитель был одержим манией изобретательства, а последствия экспериментов не всегда соответствовали планируемым. Хорошо, хоть синьора Клариче, помимо административной работы преподававшая химию, гоняла его от своей лаборатории. Впрочем, Леонардо не терял надежды и продолжал флиртовать с Клариче и даже однажды нарисовал её портрет. Маэстро Верроккьо портрет хвалил и звал Леонардо к себе в ученики. Леонардо соглашался, но до практических занятий не доходило: у Леонардо все время находились какие-то более важные дела, которые он закончит, и вот уж тогда… Лоренцо много раз порывался уволить Леонардо, но беспокойный физик то придумывал фейерверк для выпускного, то ремонтировал безнадёжно заглохший школьный пикап, то привозил со своими ученицами первые места с олимпиад. Лоренцо ворчал, обещал разобраться с мерзавцем, но всякий раз дальше угроз дело не шло.

Сложнее всего было с преподавателем математики. Лоренцо никак не мог найти подходящего. Пока Министерство образования настоятельно не порекомендовало своего кандидата. Резюме его было идеальным: два высших образования (прикладная математика и педагогический институт, курсы риторики), опыт работы в лучших гимназиях Рима, образцовый муж и отец, семья в Форли, перевозить которую к новому месту работы он не собирался. К присланному Министерством математику поначалу все отнеслись с опаской. Было понятно, что Рим прислал соглядатая. Но синьор Риарио держался скромно, в друзья никому не напрашивался, интриг не плёл сам и в чужих не участвовал, а тексты отчётов всегда согласовывал с Клариче. На это время они запирались в кабинете завуча, и входить туда запрещалось даже директору. Вначале Лоренцо ревновал, но, лишённая оснований, ревность угасла: на столе Риарио всегда стояло фото жены с детьми. Время от времени фото менялось — количество отпрысков увеличивалось. Суровый педагог, всегда одетый во все оттенки чёрного, строгий, скупой на похвалу, пугал учениц до икоты. «Знаете ли вы кто я?» — начинал он урок в новом классе, — «Я — Джироламо Риарио, ваш учитель математики...» Неподвижный, змеиный взгляд, низкий хрипловатый голос, ледяной тон даже у Лоренцо вызывал холодок по спине. Девочки же во время уроков походили на бандерлогов перед Каа — казалось, они не в силах оторвать взгляда от учителя. Что, впрочем, не мешало многим из них быть влюблёнными в него до дрожи в коленках.

Томмазо Мазини при всём желании невозможно было отнести к преподавательскому составу — он был садовником и содержал в относительном порядке весь огромный парк на территории пансиона. У Лоренцо не было доказательств, но он был точно уверен, что Мазини — имя вымышленное, а сам Томмазо — преступник, скрывающийся от властей. Кто же ещё согласится делать столько работы за мизерную плату? Впрочем, работал он неплохо, ленился в меру, изредка попадался за распитием пива на территории школы, за что получал выговор. А что работать предпочитал, сняв рубаху, так сами попытайтесь помахать граблями целый день на солнце. Дело немного осложнял маэстро Верроккьо, приводя учениц в сад и используя Томмазо в качестве натурщика. Маэстро восторженно описывал развитую мускулатуру садовника, приговаривая: «Смотрите, синьориты, смотрите внимательно, как должен выглядеть мужчина! У современных заморышей вы и близко такого не увидите!»

Самым молодым из педагогов был Нико — это был его первый год в качестве учителя. Ещё весной он сам трясся на выпускных экзаменах Тор Вергата. Свежеиспечённый магистр читал в старших классах информационные технологии и по совместительству администрировал местную компьютерную сеть. Будучи сам немногим старше своих учениц, он заикался, путался в словах, краснел от насмешливых взглядов. Однако, дело своё знал и любил. Лоренцо смотреть не мог на Нико без жалости и раздражения, но понимал, что без компьютерной грамотности в программе ему не обойтись. Поэтому вздыхал и напоминал себе, что молодость — это недостаток, который быстро проходит и задавался вопросом, как вообще у него в подчинении оказалось это недоразумение.

Этот вопрос задавал себе и Нико. В университете он считался одним из лучших учеников, с восторгом осваивая науки. Однако к концу обучения все его сокурсники уже нашли себе работу, а Нико все никак не мог определиться. Декан пригласил его учиться дальше, поступить в аспирантуру, но перспектива провести всю жизнь в Тор Вергата Нико не прельщала.

— Чего же ты тогда хочешь? — спросил Декан.

Нико задумчиво пожал плечами. Он не только не знал ответа на этот вопрос — он никогда его себе не задавал.

— На вот! — огорчённый декан порылся в лотке. В этот лоток складывались бумаг, которые он выбрасывал в конце недели.

И всучил Нико запрос на учителя информатики в провинциальную школу.

— Раз тебе все равно — приноси пользу обществу. Посидишь годик-другой, подумаешь. Может, и решишь чего. Если передумаешь — возьму тебя в аспирантуру.

Конечно, над педагогическими перспективами Нико ржало все общежитие.

А Джакомо Капротти нашёл даже сайт этой школы.

— Эй! Смотрите! Сейчас вы все обзавидуетесь! Нико едет в пансион для девиц!

Толпа студентов одобрительно засвистела.

— Поглядите! Да у нашего Нико не будет конкурентов! Сайт у них простой, как дверная ручка — даже фотки не разместили. Из всего мужского состава — директор, старик-художник, зануда-физик и какой-то многодетный папаша! Нико! Ты будешь звездой!

И Нико подумал, что и в правду все не так уж и плохо.

Так что мужчин в пансионе было мало, а таких, кого ученицы могли счесть достойным своего внимания — и того меньше. Это вызывало нездоровые конфликты среди учениц.

Именно поэтому директорским произволом в первой половине дня девочки получали возможность преподнести свои валентинки, а во второй учениц разбирали по домам родители, где вдали от предмета воздыханий и соперниц они набирались сил перед учёбой.

Пользуясь случаем, педагогический коллектив устраивал вялую вечеринку, после которой все разбредались кто куда. Персонал школы жил тут же, в специально отведённых корпусах, целомудренно разделённых на мужские и женские, расположенных в разных концах большого парка. Большинство разъезжалось к семьям или просто отдохнуть.

Из мужчин в этот раз предсказуемо остались Леонардо, который планировал на каникулах провести несколько не предусмотренных школьной программой экспериментов, садовник, который выходил за школьную ограду только к ближайшему магазину за пивом, и Риарио, у которого билет до Болоньи был на завтрашнее утро.

Остался в пансионе и Нико. Ехать к родителям и отвечать на неудобные вопросы о планах на будущее не особо хотелось, а на отдых где-то денег не было. Сейчас он сидел у себя в комнате, которая отличалась от его студенческой только тем, что теперь Нико не делил жилье с соседом, пялился на костёр прямо перед его окнами и отчаянно завидовал.

Не то, чтобы он всерьёз поверил, что станет кумиром учениц, но такой подлянки от жизни точно не ожидал. Место он получил без проблем. Похоже, он был единственным соискателем. Формальное собеседование с молодым специалистом прямо в кабинете декана провела сногсшибательная дама, впоследствии оказавшаяся завучем.

— Этот? — спросила она, кивнув на вошедшего Нико.

— Угу, — ответил декан, не отрываясь от каких-то бумаг.

— Беру, — сказала дама таким тоном, будто выбрала перчатки.

Казалось, что она сейчас добавит «Заверните!»

Приехав, как и оговаривалось контрактом, за три недели до начала учебного года, он был встречен чернявым балагуром в расстёгнутой пёстрой рубахе и шортах, явно получившихся из поношенных джинсов. Балагур представился садовником. «Все равно сейчас никого нет, только я и синьора Клариче. Она, кстати, тебя ждёт. Только за пивом давай зайдём, раз уж я тут…» — казалось, рот у него не закрывался, но между тем он без напряжения закинул на плечо немаленький рюкзак Нико, и захватил по дороге ящик пива, держа его в одной руке, второй активно жестикулировал, делясь впечатлениями о школе.

«Ещё бы, с такой-то мускулатурой!» — с завистью подумал Нико. Сам он был щуплым, а в силу возраста и особенностей телосложения о более-менее приличной фигуре мог мечтать только годам к тридцати. И тут никакая качалка не спасла бы. Нико это знал, но все равно завистливо поглядывал на широченные плечи садовника.

Нико вообще часто завидовал. Это было его тайной, его слабостью.

Однажды, когда он ещё учился в школе, на футбольной тренировке он подвернул ногу. И вынужден был смотреть с трибуны, как выигрывает его команда. Наверное, вся зависть и злость была написана у него на лице. Как иначе объяснить, что к нему подошёл Томас, долговязый странный малый, и сказал:

— Я бы сжёг их всех.

Неосознанно Нико кивнул.

— Тебе надо нарисовать их и сжечь. Тогда их не будет, — да, иногда Томас говорил дельные вещи. — Я всегда так делаю. Ну, с тех пор, как мой психолог объяснил мне, что сжигать людей по-настоящему нельзя.

Нико в ужасе отпрянул и пожалел, что не может сбежать. Томас расхохотался и побрёл куда-то прочь.

В следующий раз Нико попробовал нарисовать задиру Марко на новом велосипеде. Получалось плохо, но упорный Нико пробовал снова и снова. Мать застала его за этим занятием и мягко посоветовала сначала представить картинку в голове. А возможно, даже записать. Нико попробовал представить, но статичной картинки не получилось: Марко в его воображении ехал на велосипеде, натыкался на камень и смешно переворачивался. Описанная на бумаге, сценка выглядела ещё забавнее. Но сжигать её расхотелось — злость и зависть испарились.

С тех пор Нико стоило представить предмет злости или зависти в смешной, нелепой ситуации — и от негативных эмоций не оставалось даже следа. Особо удачные шутки Нико записывал. Иногда оформлял в виде скетчей, меняя имена и некоторые детали. Получалось неплохо. Настолько, что некоторые можно было использовать в школьных выступлениях. Некоторыми работами он гордился, некоторых стеснялся. Но были такие, которые Нико не хотел хранить на своём компьютере. Родители всегда уважали его личную жизнь и не лезли в его вещи с поисками сигарет, наркотиков или прочих признаков заблудших подростков. Однако ему откровенно не хотелось, чтобы родители наткнулись на описание гейской оргии с Джулиано, самым популярным в школе парнем, в главной роли. Этот шедевр явился на свет после того, как Джулиано замутил с девчонкой, которую обхаживал сам Нико. Обида и злость была настолько велика, что просто написать казалось мало. Поэтому Нико ткнул мышкой в навязчивую рекламу какого-то сайта: «Ты пишешь — никто не читает? Мы опубликуем! Тысячи прочтений ежедневно!» Зарегистрировавшись с третьего раза, перепутав ник и реальное имя, Нико выложил свой опус в сеть и уснул, злорадствуя, что уже завтра тысячи людей прочитают о похождениях Джулиано.

С утра он проспал и собирался в огромной спешке, а окончательно проснувшись уже после третьего урока, ужаснулся — уже сегодня тысячи человек будут читать…

Так быстро, как в этот день, Нико не бежал домой ещё никогда. Включив компьютер, он собирался удалить текст, аккаунт, сменить ники на всех сайтах и, возможно, ближайшие пару лет не выходить в сеть вообще.

Открыв страницу вчерашнего сайта, Нико почувствовал облегчение и разочарование одновременно: его шедевр прочитало четыре человека. Никто не лайкнул, но был один отзыв от незарегистрированного пользователя "Катенька (мимокрокодил)": «Дорогой автор! Не без интереса ознакомилась с вашим текстом. Отметила свежий взгляд, оригинальность мышления и хорошую речь. Однако сюжет заезжен (во всех смыслах) и некоторые пассажи меня удивили. У Джека, похоже, невероятной гибкости руки, если он может не только обнять партнёра, стоящего сзади, но и запустить ладони под куртку. Лично у меня из такой позы получается только за задницу ухватить. Вызывает так же сомнение возможность умолять о чём-то с чужим членом во рту — даже если размер орального партнёра весьма скромный, то речь все равно будет невнятной — сами попробуйте поговорить хотя бы засунув в рот чупа-чупс. Лично мне было очень приятно, что в вашем тексте умАляющий взгляд не шёл в неразлучной паре с развИвающимися волосами, как у других авторов. Это связано с отсутствием ветра или вы все же запомнили что-то из уроков грамматики? Есть ещё несколько замечаний, но прежде, чем говорить о них, я бы хотела уточнить: вы вообще когда-нибудь трахались? Ну, в смысле, с живым человеком?»

Пока Нико смаргивал слезы, Катенька-крокодил оставила ещё один комментарий: «Дорогой автор! Перечитала ваше творение ещё раз (что для меня не типично). Полагаю, что в вас есть потенциал, но вы его пока не нащупали. Не переживайте, это проще, чем найти клитор (если вы понимаете, о чём я). Уверена, что это не единственная ваша работа. Не выложите ли ещё?»

«Чтобы ты опять все оборжала?!» — зло отбарабанил Нико.

И тут же замигало: «Это ты так обиделся? Не стОит. Я извинюсь, если скажешь мне, где я не права».

Нико поразмыслил. Катенька-крокодил была беспощадна, но права. Может, если ей дать почитать, она укажет на ошибки.

«Учти, бетой не буду, но в ляпы ткну» — кажется, она ещё и мысли читать умеет…

«В личку» — буркнул Нико и сбросил Катеньке пару самых смешных скетчей. Не про секс.

Плетясь за широкоплечим садовником, кудри которого, казалось, жили собственной жизнью, стараясь вбираться на волю из-под тесной бейсболки, Нико пытался представить его в какой-нибудь смешной или нелепой ситуации. Но отчего-то не получалось. Вернее, получалось, и Нико уже представил весёлого садовника в роли плута и афериста, которого поймали на горячем, но почему-то хотелось, чтобы он выпутался из передряг.

— Тебя как зовут-то? Никколо? Макиавелли? Родственник того самого? — продолжал балагурить садовник.

Он задавал вопросы один за другим, не давая ни минуты на ответы, и, кажется, не особо в них нуждался.

— А я Зо. Ну то есть Томмазо Мазини к вашим услугам, синьор, — садовник отвесил что-то весьма отдалённо напоминающее поклон. — Но те, кому лень выговаривать моё имя целиком, а это, как правило, все, называют меня Зо.

Незаметно они добрались до пансиона, где Нико показали его комнату, а синьора Клариче ознакомила с программой. На плечи Нико также легли заботы о местной компьютерной сети. Ну как сети — закрытого информатория с возможностью подключения к нему с местных устройств. Никакого выхода в интернет, никаких передач данных между устройствами.

Со свойственным юности энтузиазмом Нико кинулся наводить порядок во вверенном ему хозяйстве.

И как раз в тот момент, когда Нико почти закончил проверку протоколов, монитор мигнул и погас. Воцарилась абсолютная тишина, прерываемая только истошным писком бесперебойника.

«Авария? Война? Шторм? Наводнение?» — Нико не мог представить себе причины, по которой могла отключиться сеть, надёжность которой превышала необходимую раза в три. Он как-то спросил Лоренцо о причинах такой предосторожности. «Всякое бывает» — туманно ответил тогда директор.

Ситуация усложнялась громкими и весьма эмоциональными выражениями, доносившимися из коридора. Если отбросить непечатные выражения, то с разных концов коридора директор и садовник сокрушались о каком-то вновь активизировавшемся локальном стихийном бедствии. Нико открыл дверь, едва не сметя кого-то с ног — за дверью было не видно. Но отчётливо было слышно гулкое «бам!» и сдавленное шипение.

— Так тебе и надо, пустая твоя голова! — проорал садовник.

— Ну почему сразу — пустая? Моя голова полна идей! — голос говорившего был весел и совершенно незнаком Нико.

— Была бы полная — не было бы звону на всю школу!

Из-за двери показалась взлохмаченная голова, осторожно заглядывающая за нежданное препятствие и выясняющая степень угрозы всему оставшемуся за дверью организму. Зелёные лучистые глаза остановились на Нико, в уголках собрались мелкой паутинкой морщинки:

— О! А это что ещё за ангел? Синьор Медичи, разве у нас школа не только для девиц? — из-за двери выбралось то, к чему голова прикреплялась, и оказалось высоким молодым человеком, со всклоченными и, похоже, никогда не чёсаными волосами. Если бы они не были собраны в кривой хвост, то молодой человек мог бы вполне оказаться каким-нибудь безумным профессором из комиксов. Но если судить по его распахнутому лабораторному халату, под которым были только голый торс и затёртые джинсы, то он вполне мог бы оказаться главным героем дамских романов в мягких обложках.

Пока Нико разглядывал незнакомца, тот, естественно, разглядывал Нико.

— Это ваш новый коллега, — проворчал с другого конца коридора Лоренцо. — Будет преподавать информатику. Никколо, познакомьс… тесь, это Леонардо, преподаватель физики.

— О! С такой внешностью он должен преподавать Закон Божий! Тогда все поверят в Рай и всех его ангелов! — блеснул зубами Леонардо.

Нико покраснел и не нашёлся что ответить. Зо заржал. А Лоренцо скривился, как от лимона: в резюме Леонардо упоминалось, что он гей, что стало решающим фактором в пользу его кандидатуры. Но однажды физика застукали страстно целующимся с Ванессой, и директор потребовал объяснений.

Оказалось, что резюме было написано, когда Леонардо был в стельку пьян, ибо только в таком состоянии у него сносно получались официальные бумаги, и упоминание нетрадиционной ориентации показалось ему очень остроумным. «Но вообще-то я бисексуален!» — нагло заявил он.

Делать было нечего, учебный год был в разгаре, и Лоренцо ограничился призыванием на голову Лео всех известных кар, если он посмеет хоть подумать закрутить шашни с ученицей.

Впрочем, Леонардо это не остановило и вскоре синьора Лаура, преподаватель итальянского языка и литературы, увидела его любезничавшего со старшеклассницей. С обворожительной улыбкой акулы и выправкой боевого офицера, она штурмовым истребителем пронеслась мимо, одним взглядом заставив девушку исчезнуть, и шепнула что-то на ходу Леонардо.

Во всей школе делали ставки, что это были за слова, но с той минуты общение Леонардо с ученицами не переходило официальных рамок.

Зо как-то спросил у Лео напрямую, на что получил весьма пространный и так же далёкий от оригинала ответ: «Синьора Лаура мягко пожурила меня и намекнула, что мой невинный интерес к столь юной персоне может быть истолкован превратно и повлечь за собой неприятные последствия для репутации девушки, школы в целом и для меня лично».

— Что у нас с электричеством? — спросил Нико.

— Спроси у этого с-синьора, — прошипел директор, кивая на Лео.

— Этот сукин сын опять чего-то у себя в лаборатории нах… — Томмазо покосился на директора и Нико, и продолжил после небольшой запинки, — накосячил. Тебе сколько раз говорили, дурья твоя башка…

— Извините, что вмешиваюсь, но у меня бесперебойник на два часа работы. И если мы сейчас не восстановим ток, то до начала учебного года я точно не смогу ничего отладить. И синьор директор, если подобные инциденты регулярны, то я требую бесперебойного питания для всей серверной! — возмутился Нико.

— Ого! — умилился Леонардо, — а мальчик-то с характером! Пойдём, ангелочек, поможешь мне, заодно и посмотришь, как тут что устроено.

И Нико пошёл. Делать-то без электричества было все равно нечего.

Но они успели. У Нико все работало до приезда учениц. Девочки влетели толпой пёстрых бабочек, и в школе сразу стало шумно, людно и даже немного тесно.

Однажды ранним утром Нико позвонил почему-то сам директор и велел бросать все и со всех ног нестись в кабинет математики.

— Да не знаю я, что там стряслось! То ли там что-то не выключается, то ли не включается — сам разберись. Но я тебя умоляю, — голос Лоренцо странно дрогнул. — Ступай туда немедленно!

Нико пожал плечами, встал, оделся, умылся, в пару глотков выпил чашку кофе и отправился к кабинету математики, недоумевая — ещё вчера там все прекрасно работало.

Преподавателя математики он видел мельком пару раз. Первый раз — когда нового учителя представляли коллективу. Тогда он впервые почувствовал себя ничтожеством, пылью, носимою ветром — с таким холодом и надменностью смотрел на него суровый математик. Правда, остальные улыбались, жали руки, дамы предложили кофе, Леонардо ободряюще похлопал по спине, норовя попасть не по плечам, а немного ниже пояса. Тогда Нико подумал, что они с синьором Джироламо вряд ли сойдутся, как с Леонардо, но решил держаться максимально вежливо и корректно. С Джироламо они ещё встречались несколько раз то в кабинетах, то в коридорах, но всякий раз Нико уделялось внимания не более, чем мебели.

Бормоча себе под нос проклятия и недоумевая, когда это он из учителя превратился в мальчика на побегушках, Нико зашёл в кабинет с небольшой группой перепуганных девиц. Девочки немедля расселись по местам, а Нико встретился с леденящим душу взглядом огромных темных глаз. Умей Нико рисовать, он бы тут же кинулся набрасывать на бумаге эти огромные выразительные глазищи под длинными ресницами. Но Нико художником не был, поэтому сразу перешёл к делу:

— Доброго утра, синьор Джироламо. Синьор директор говорит, что у вас проблемы с …

— Юноша! — перебил его на полуслове математик, — я ожидал вас около пятнадцати минут назад. А теперь я занят. Так что будьте добры сесть и дождаться, пока я закончу с этими синьоритами.

Сочтя тему исчерпанной, Джироламо обернулся к аудитории:

— Итак, — обратился он к девушкам, — у вас было достаточно времени на раздумья. Теперь я хочу увидеть ваши ответы. Вы, синьорита Мария?..

Низкий голос Риарио рокотал той хрипотцой, которая заставляла колени подгибаться, кровь кочевать по организму в поисках укромного места, а неуловимую душу ютиться где-то в пятках:

— Ну что же? Неужели я сегодня так и не услышу правильных ответов? Задачи же простые, и если бы вы хоть иногда заглядывали в учебник… Так чему тут равен икс? …Нет, не 28. Нет, не 60… Неужели некого мне послать с благой вестью к синьору Медичи?

Лицо Джироламо выражало всю скорбь мира, брови собирались печальным домиком, в глазах зияла вселенская тоска, но в ведомости ложились неудовлетворительные оценки.

Нико с интересом разглядывал коллегу. Слишком высокий лоб, слишком длинный нос, слишком большие глаза, неправильной формы подбородок складывались в привлекательность, стоящую любой красоты. И руки… Сильные, гибкие, казалось, танцевали какой-то свой танец.

Девушки что-то невнятно лепетали побелевшими губами, но спорить с педагогом не решались.

— О! Синьорита София! Вы несказанно меня радуете. Я не сомневался в ваших способностях, но скажите, отчего же вы не проявили их во время экзаменов? Впрочем, это не имеет уже значения. Отнесите эти бумаги синьору Медичи. Вы сдали, остальных — на отчисление.

Синьорита София выпорхнула из кабинета счастливой пташкой, остальные девушки удалились бесшумными тенями, и синьор Риарио наконец-то обратил своё внимание на Нико.

Под его тяжёлым неподвижным взглядом бедный Нико растерялся и попытался вспомнить хоть один огрех в работе компьютера, но так и не смог. Наконец, собравшись с силами, он проблеял:

— Синьор Риарио, директор сказал мне, что у вас проблемы с компьютером… Я проверял буквально вчера — все работало…

Джироламо расслабленно сидел в кресле и слушал молодого коллегу с улыбкой голодной акулы. Дождавшись паузы в невнятной речи, он ласково произнёс:

— Это не у меня проблемы с компьютером. Это у вас, синьор Макиавелли, проблемы с моим компьютером. Потрудитесь объяснить, что это такое, — Риарио кивнул на монитор, где на заставке весело плясали и жонглировали цифрами разноцветные единорожки.

— О, синьор Риарио, я думал, вам понравится… Это как раз про математику и…

— Мне. Не. Нравится. Смени.

— И вы только за этим меня позвали? Да заставку поменять сейчас каждый первоклашка может!

— Компьютеры — твоя работа. Так делай её!

В три щелчка сменив анимированную заставку предыдущим черным фоном, взбешённый Нико вылетел из кабинета, попытавшись хлопнуть дверью. Однако автоматический доводчик погасил излишнюю силу.

Ярость искала привычного выхода, но отчего-то руки Риарио Нико не мог представить ни на девичьей груди, ни на мужском бедре. Роились в голове всякие экзотические колюще-режущие предметы и подвижные пальцы расцвечивались каплями алой крови.

Добравшись до своей комнаты, Нико разразился текстом, в котором не было ни капли секса, но с избытком хватало пыток, убийств, изувеченных тел и крови.

Дни сменялись днями, складывались в недели. Нико сначала пытался как-то запомнить учениц в лицо, по именам, по характерным особенностям, но вскоре они слились в его сознании в классы и воспринимались как единое целое.

В этой связи он написал остроумный рассказ на тему гаремов — как одному восточному господину прискучил его гарем, и он влюбился в гарем соседа.

Катенька-крокодил очень хвалила рассказ. Нико и сам не мог сказать, в какой момент мнение Катеньки стало для него важным. Она была насмешливой, беспощадной, но как-то очень по-дружески. И отчего-то очень хотелось, чтобы ей понравилось.

Было что-то в Катеньке то ли недосказанное, то ли недопонятое. То она казалась умудрённой годами матроной, то студенткой-ровесницей, а то и вовсе богемной синьорой без возраста. Иногда общаться с ней было проще, чем с самим собой, а иногда его поджидали вопросы-ловушки, на которые обязательно надо было ответить правильно. Но Нико никогда не удавалось.

Вот и сейчас…

«Нико, это прекрасно! Определённо надо показать мужу!»

Она говорила о муже так легко и свободно, будто он был её лучшим и самым близким другом. Или выдумкой.

«А кто у нас муж?»

Руки сами набрали глупый вопрос на клавиатуре.

Пауза. Ну вот. Обиделась? Он опять лезет не в сове дело?

«Волшебник!» — и много смеющихся смайлов.

Нико понял, что несколько вопросительных знаков вместо ответа были ошибкой, как только отправил сообщение.

Ему в ответ пришёл смайл, показывающий язык. Что-то подсказывало, что он опять ответил неправильно.

На общение эти неправильные ответы не влияли — Катенька была одинаково язвительна и разносила его шаткие сюжеты в хлам, не забывая хвалить удачные места. Но Нико казалось, что ответь он правильно — и что-то новое откроется в их общении.

Был ли он влюблён в Катеньку? Ну, учитывая, что он никогда не видел эту женщину, не слышал её голоса, не представляет, где она живёт, что она могла быть любого возраста, внешности, да и не женщиной вовсе, то… да. Когда-то давно, ещё в старшей школе, влюблённая в классическую литературу учительница много и восторженно говорила о платонической любви. Мальчишки в классе, уже отягощённые гормонами, тогда только посмеивались в первые жидкие волосёнки на подбородке. Но теперь… Влюблённость Нико была даже не платонической, она была бесплотной. Просто осознание того, что Катенька пишет ему, помогало перенести все тяготы доли школьного учителя — шум на уроке, невнимательность и лень учениц, ранние подъёмы, которые он ненавидел больше, чем школьницы.

Впрочем, остальное ему нравилось.

Он был настолько очарован уроками Верроккьо, что даже сам попытался что-то нарисовать. При виде рисунка лицо синьора Андреа мужественно приобрело максимально доброжелательный вид:

— Если вы, юноша, действительно хотите попробовать рисовать, то помните, что это великий труд. И если вы действительно готовы, то я могу позаниматься с вами.

Нико понял, что таким образом ему очень мягко намекают на бездарность в художественном ремесле, поэтому густо покраснел, поблагодарил старика и больше не марал бумагу.

Веселее всего было с Лео и Зо. Лео был лёгок на подъем и пытался втянуть Нико в любые свои эксперименты. Иногда это получалось, иногда — нет, эксперименты тоже проходили с переменным успехом. Зато Нико теперь очень уважал технику безопасности. Всю. Но были и хорошие моменты: как-то они с Лео собрали механизм, воспроизводящий звуки с перфоленты, и упрятали его в одну из гипсовых голов маэстро Верроккьо. Девочки на уроках должны были сами создать перфоленты, заставляющие голову говорить. Для большей убедительности голову раскрасили в стиле стимпанк. Было очень весело. Пока не оказалось, что Лео забрал голову без разрешения синьора Андреа.

И даже синьор Риарио казался не такой уж и пугающей личностью. Только строгим. И мрачным. А в период контрольных — даже немного зловещим. И голос его этот низкий, мягкий, почти ласковый… Лучше бы он орал и ругался — оно как-то поспокойней было.

Леонардо периодически пытался подбить Нико на мелкие пакости по отношению к другим учителям, а особенно Риарио. Но Нико неизменно отказывался.

Вот так за хлопотами и суетой и наступил день Святого Валентина.

Опустевшая школа была тиха и безмолвна. Можно было выспаться всласть, посидеть за компьютером, не срываясь по первому зову, написать пару писем родне, сгонять в ближайший супермаркет за сладостями, а потом вечером на кухне съесть их с крепким ароматным чаем, который так замечательно делает Ванесса. А ещё у неё получается воздушная выпечка.

Но это завтра. А сегодня Нико стоит у окна своей комнаты, выходящего на школьный сад, и наблюдает.

Там, у костра, три фигуры собрались на многолетний ритуал.

Никто, пожалуй, кроме самих участников (но и это не факт), уже не помнит, с чего все началось. Но сейчас Лео, Томмазо и Джироламо сидели у весело потрескивающего костерка, перед ними стоял ящик пива. У ног каждого стояла обувная коробка и ждала своего часа. У Лео это была коробка из-под шикарных мужских туфель, с тиснением и облупившейся фольгой позолоты. У Риарио — коробка от дешёвых кроссовок. У Томмазо вообще была бордовая коробка от женских туфель на умопомрачительной шпильке, но судя по модели, хозяйка этой обуви давно сменила их на белые тапочки.

Учителя неспешно болтали о чём-то, ожидая первой звезды. Как только вокруг стало достаточно темно, ритуал начался: одновременно они запускали руки в свои коробки и вытаскивали из них по валентинке. Так же одновременно бросали в огонь. Побеждал тот, в чьей коробке оставались валентинки после того, как другие пустели.

Нико об этой традиции рассказала болтливая Ванесса. Впрочем, это и не было секретом. Поначалу он самонадеянно считал, что с лёгкостью обставит всех в этой игре. Однако в его активе сегодня было только три валентинки: одна в виде пряника — от Ванессы, которая старалась при случае подкормить Нико, вторая подарена, по-видимому, из жалости Клариче, а третью ему преподнесла какая-то пятиклассница, пролепетав, что он похож на херувима, чем вогнала обоих в краску и сбежала прежде, чем Нико что-то смог ответить.

Зависть и злость сплелись в юноше в тугой комок и выплеснулись желанием хоть как-то досадить этим трём сердцеедам. Озарённый идеей, Нико подлетел к компьютеру, зашёл на нужный сайт и забарабанил пальцами по клавиатуре: «Тела мужчин в свете костра отливали бронзой и золотом, глаза возбуждённо блестели, а руки сами тянулись к запретному…»

Первые несколько дней после приезда учениц из дома ненавидели все сотрудники школы.

Какими бы строгими ни были правила, все равно девочки умудрялись привезти запрещённые в школе сладости, косметику, мелкую бижутерию, открытки, наклейки, картинки с любимыми актёрами. Все это тут же становилось предметом торга и устанавливало неофициальную иерархию, определяющую кто круче. Ценности менялись со скоростью появления новых «звёзд» на экранах, но обычно ведущие позиции занимали девочки побогаче, которые могли позволить себе больше безделушек. Однако в последнее время даже безоговорочно признанные лидеры приходили на поклон к двум-трём «серым мышкам».

С каменным выражением лица заправских мафиози те доставали из карманов флешки. Как правило, на флешках были домашние задания, сочинения и эссе, а также материалы к урокам и несколько текстовых файлов с номером вместо названия.

Школа-пансион Святого Марка была заведением прогрессивным, поэтому все ученицы имели штатный планшет. Выносить его за пределы школы запрещалось, доступ с него был только в школьную сеть, и работать можно было только в текстовых и графических редакторах — этого было достаточно для получения и выполнения домашних заданий.

Вот ради нескольких страниц текста файла с номером и бегали на поклон королевы классов к ничем не примечательным ученицам. Они ничего не платили за файлы. Платой был статус — ведь за какую-нибудь обиду девочки могли и отказать. И дело не в том, что файлы было запрещено передавать третьим лицам — напротив, они активно распространялись со скоростью лесного пожара. Суть была в том, чтобы прочитать заветные пять-семь страниц первой. И розовея от неловкости, полушёпотом с жаром в уголке обсуждать их с такими же счастливицами, пока другие только читают или ищут того, кто дал бы почитать. К следующим каникулам страсти утихали и весь пансион ждал новых текстов.

Секрет был прост: на одном из малоизвестных сайтов некто с претенциозным ником «Макиавелли» выкладывал рассказы, герои которых были словно списаны с двух самых популярных учителей школы и садовника. Некоторые детали совпадали настолько точно, что девочкам сложно было сдержать эмоции. После уроков рисования, физики и математики они собирались в закоулке возле столовой, библиотеке или на парковых скамейках и обсуждали каждое движение любимого героя и соответствующего ему реального человека, пытались вычислить, правду ли писал таинственный автор, находили в случайных взглядах, жестах или касаниях подтверждение либо опровержение своих теорий.

По мере появления в рассказах новых деталей пансион все больше убеждался, что прототипы персонажей весьма реальны и осязаемы.

Популярность преподавателей росла.

Пансион лихорадило.

Неведомыми простым смертным путями преподаватели выяснили причину брожений среди девушек и затаились: каждый внимательно читал новый опус, но все усиленно делали вид, что совершенно не в курсе происходящего.

Повествование плавно переместилось куда-то в тёмные века. Лоренцо подозревал, что это в угоду образу загадочного агента Ватикана — уж очень кровавым получился портрет, и мечи и кинжалы явно шли ему больше, чем пистолеты.

Клариче, узнав себя в образе Матери Флоренции, держалась чуть более надменно, и с её губ не сходила едва уловимая улыбка.

Лукреция рассеяно хлопала глазками и ничего не понимала, поэтому добрая Ванесса подробно пересказывала ей тексты с объяснениями и примерами из жизни. Примеров было много, посиделки затягивались до поздней ночи и неминуемо сопровождались чаем с плюшками. Пышке Ванессе-то нипочём, а вот фигуре Лауры угрожала серьёзная опасность.

Синьор Верроккьо пребывал в блаженном неведеньи и сокрушался о невнимательности учениц.

Садовник откровенно ржал, перелистывая под пиво страницы, специально для него распечатанные Лео. По выходным они набирались пивом (а то и чем покрепче) вместе и сочиняли свои, более похабные, истории. Но к сожалению, ни одна из них не легла на бумагу. А может, и к счастью. Эти посиделки положительным образом сказались на сохранности школьного оборудования.

Риарио закатывал глаза с просьбой не приставать к нему с этой макулатурой — едва сбежал из дома от дифирамбов жены талантливому мальчику, пишущему «ты только посмотри, прям как с тебя, дорогой».

Синьора Лаура после очередной части пообещала сделать то же самое, что и списанная с неё героиня, но уже с автором и ещё при жизни.

Одна из учениц, София, приходившаяся Лео дальней родней, о чём, впрочем, никто не подозревал, решила провести собственное расследование и выяснить наконец-то личность автора. Нет, она не собиралась кому-то рассказывать — её привлекал сам процесс и возможность получить информацию, которой никто не обладал.

А Нико расстроенно вздыхал, видя на счётчике не более пары прочтений за неделю и с десяток скачиваний в год. Отчаянно завидовал и физику, математику и садовнику из школы и Лео, Джироламо и Зо из своих рассказов. Но герои были вот тут, рядом, послушные движению пальцев. Поэтому они снова оказывались то в мрачных декорациях средневековья, то в таинственных подземельях, то в джунглях Амазонки. И только среди бегущих на экране монитора строчек он мог быть вместе с ними, пробираясь сквозь болота, спасая от стрелы, испытывая на себе изобретения безумного гения…


End file.
